


dealing with the devil

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to relinquish any pretended claim you have, leave, and never come back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	dealing with the devil

“You’re going to relinquish any pretended claim you have, leave, and never come back,” Malcolm declares. Nyssa refuses to think of the bastard’s given name, nor of the one that gave it. 

“Never,” Nyssa hisses, sliding her blade free. There are finite warriors, and surely some would follow blood before a small golden token. If they wouldn’t, Malcolm wouldn’t need her to leave. 

“There’s no need for that, I’m offering you a trade.” 

Nyssa laughs, and hopes he’s bluffing, hopes he hasn’t stolen away her new friend. “And what could _you_ possibly offer me?”

“You had much more faith in my magic when you were younger,” he says, and the words turn her stomach. An idea, a terrible beautiful idea, blossoms in her mind, and she tries to ignore the steaming lazarus pit. 

He waves, and Sara walks in, flanked by four guards. 

“I take it we have a deal?”


End file.
